


The Love Of Learning

by jay_of_lasgalen



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-06
Updated: 2010-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_lasgalen/pseuds/jay_of_lasgalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble written for a birthday request about 'Geeks being geeks'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love Of Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena Tiriel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elena+Tiriel).



 

** The Love Of Learning **

 

“No, but you see, El – this is important,” Elrohir explained passionately, waving a scroll under his brother’s nose. “The _Amorata_ is one of the most beautiful love poems ever written, but there is so much debate over it! We know nothing of the poet, nor the woman he wrote about. Who was she? Was she real … perhaps his wife or some unattainable love; or a figment of his imagination? If I can read it in the original Haradric, perhaps there will be some clue!”

 

Elladan listened to all this in silence. “But El,” he asked at last. “Who _cares_?”

 


End file.
